Fortune Child
by RaiaYuki
Summary: After a strange encounter Ritsu begins to experience weird symptoms with his body, that draws the Winchesters to him. And they learn something very shocking. Warning; contact contains Rape and Mpreg.


-Ritsu POV; Explanation-

At the time I didn't understand, but now I completely do. Thanks to some friends and them, I made through it.

* * *

It all started when I was walking home; I took a detour through the Sakura trees. However I went to a taboo area near the forbidden shrine. At the time I didn't know why it was forbidden until I met him.

He suddenly appeared out of nowhere, he was tall with dark brown hair, amber eyes and pale skin that glistened in the moonlight. He was dressed in an old styled kimono, gray with a blue cover and white belt, he was truly handsome.

I was entranced for a moment, then I tried to leave but my body froze and I couldn't move my muscles. Suddenly, I'm lying in a field of flowers and the man approaches me, his kimono suddenly disappears into flower petals and he is on top of me.

He then strips off my clothes and I'm naked. He starts rubbing me and I feel pleasure coursing through my body. He then positions himself at my entrance and starts thrusting into me. I'm engulfed in pleasure and my sight goes white.

Next thing I know, I wake up back in the Sakura trees and to find Takano above me. At the time I thought I just blacked out due to work stress and had a horny dream. That was until I found out the truth.

* * *

-Later in America (Normal POV)-

"Japan?" Sam asked his brother Dean.

"Yes," Dean replies and continues packing his bag.

"Japan?" Sam repeated.

"Yes, something wrong?" the older Winchester says as a certain elderly man comes in with packing bags.

"Remind why we're going again." Bobby asked the two.

"Well about 3 weeks ago a man claims he came into contact with a strange guy, who…you know, R, him." Dean explained.

"You mean…" Sam trailed off not really wanting to finish his sentence.

"Yep," Dean replies and continues his explanation. "Any who, he first thought it was dream but strange things have been going on with his body."

"Like what?" Sam asked.

"Like weird cravings, stomach cramps and morning sickness." Dean explained, causing both Sam's and Bobby's eyes to widen. "If I didn't know any better I would say the guy is-"

"Pregnant," Sam cuts off his brother.

"Yeah, the doctors are baffled and have no idea what's wrong with him. So I thought we go check it out, and hey, it might be our kind of thing." Dean says.

"Okay, that's a pretty good reason. Alright let's go." Sam says.

"Go where?" everyone jumps when Castiel appears out of nowhere, again.

"Jesus Cass, I told you not to do that." Dean says.

"Sorry. Anyway, what are you guys talking about?" Castiel asked.

"Some guy in Japan is experiencing strange symptoms after a weird encounter." Dean explained.

"Define weird." Cass says.

"He claims a handsome man appeared out of nowhere and R**** him, then disappeared into thin air." Sam explained.

"Okay, can I join you?" the angel asked.

"Okay, just don't cause any trouble." Dean said, and with that the four were off to Japan.

* * *

They arrived in Japan and immediately went to talk to the guy with the strange encounter. His name was Ritsu Onodera and he lived in apartment that they just arrived at.

 _Knock! Knock!_

A tall man with raven hair and amber eyes answers the door.

"Mr. Onodera?" Dean asked.

"Oh, no, I'm Masamune Takano, Onodera's boss and next door neighbor." Takano explained. "And you would be?"

"Oh, FBI," Sam says as all four show their fake badges. "May we talk with Mr. Onodera?"

"Sure come in." Takano says and the four take off their shoes and came into the apartment, then head into the living room where the other man was.

They all sat down and started questioning Ritsu; he answered everything he knew about the man, his description and what happened with him.

"So that's all you know?" Sam asks.

"Yes, that's all, nothing else." Ritsu replied.

"You sure…? You can tell us anything, no matter how small or insignificant it seems." Dean says.

"Now that I think about there was one thing." Ritsu says.

"What?" Sam asked.

"His smell, I could've sworn he smelled like flowers." Ritsu answers.

"Okay, thank you for your time. Dean says and they all leave the apartment.

* * *

-At their Hotel-

"Okay, anyone got any ideas?" Dean asked. Everyone just shook their heads in response.

"I've looking at almost anything related to stuff like this, so far nothing." Sam replies and turns back to his computer.

"Yeah, in all my years I've never seen, or heard, anything like this before." Bobby commented on the situation, while Castiel just keeps pacing back and forth in the room.

"Cass, is there something wrong?" Dean asked.

"Huh, oh, it's nothing." Cass replies and continues walking with a look of concern on his face.

"Okay, it's defiantly something, what's up?" Dean asked.

"It's just, I don't know. I just have a weird feeling about all this." the angel replied.

"Hey I think I found something." Sam speaks up and everyone gathers around him. "Seem familiar." he asks and shows something on his computer screen, everyone gasps.

* * *

Later they all head back to Onodera's place to tell the truth and explain the situation.

"We're sorry we lied, but we know what's wrong with you." Sam says.

"Okay first, let me get this straight. You're not really the FBI, but hunters who hunt strange and mysterious things, and your friend there, is an actual angel." Ritsu says.

"That about sums it up." Dean says.

"Any who, the person you met was actually Shussei to kōun, the god of birth and fortune." Sam explains.

"What, you can't be serious." Takano says.

"I'm afraid it's true, and that shrine was his, if a person walks too close to the shrine and if he finds that person worthy…he…impregnates them with his child." Ritsu and Takano's eyes widen.

"Wait. Say what now?" Ritsu asked.

"Shussei to kōun, he impregnates those he finds worthy to carry his children. He then shows himself again, only when the child is born. But if anything goes wrong, the…"Vessel's" home-land falls into misfortune." The younger Winchester brother explains.

"Okay, so what do we do?" Takano asks.

"Kill him once we find a way, we've done it before." Dean says.

"But how…? I mean you said it yourself it's a god." Takano says.

"Like I said, we've done it before."

"Um Dean, that might not actually be such a good idea." Bobby says.

"And why is that exactly?"

"Because it also says that "what's his name" is a land god, which means he's this place's god." Bobby explains.

"In other words…"

"If we kill the god, Tokyo will fall into misery." Sam explains.

"Okay that's bad. So Ritsu has to bear this guy's child in order to avoid disaster?" Takano asks.

"That about sounds it up." Sam admits. Takano sighs.

"Heh, you can't seriously believe this crap. A god, me pregnant, it's impossible." Ritsu says with a nervous chuckle and everyone stares at him. "What?" he asks.

"I know it seems impossible, but think about it, the morning sickness, the stomach cramps, the weird cravings, all signs point to the god succeeded impregnating you." Sam explains.

"No, no way it can't be, it just can't…" Ritsu trails off and covers his mouth with his hand, he then stands and rushes straight to bathroom. Takano follows along with the others. They arrive to see the chestnut brunette vomit into the toilet.

"Now you believe us?" Dean asked, while Sam and Bobby just turn away from the scene. Ritsu just glares at the guys, while Takano goes over and pats him on the back.

"This can't be happening." Ritsu says with tears forming in his eyes.

"Afraid so," Bobby says.

"Don't worry; we'll help you through this thing." the angel reassures.

* * *

-3 months later-

Ritsu's morning sickness had gotten worse and his stomach had grown greatly, so Takano had him take a maternity leave and had him work at home.

To help him, the Winchesters, Bobby and Castiel decided to stay at Takano's in order to be close to the pregnant man and help him.

Ritsu was currently sitting on his couch while looking over his author's manuscript when he felt something move in his stomach.

"AHHHHHH!" he shouts, dropping his manuscript and clutching his stomach. Then Takano and the others come rushing in.

"Onodera are you okay?!" Takano asked frantic and runs straight to Ritsu's side.

"It-It moved!" he says in a scared voice and tears forming in his eyes. "No, no, there's something inside me! It's going to kill me! Get it out of me! Get it out!" Ritsu said panicking while Takano looked in horror at the crumbling man.

"Onodera," the raven-haired man said hugging the crying brunette. "It's going to be okay. It won't kill you. I won't let it." He says trying to sooth the brunette.

" _How can he be so sure?"_ Ritsu thought. _"I'm caring a baby, and it's a god's baby. There's no telling what could happen. I could die, or worse, loose the baby and everything falls apart. So how can he so sure, that it's going be fine?"_

* * *

-2 months later (5th month)-

"Hmm, it seems to be in good shape." Castiel said while feeling the second life growing in Ritsu's bulging stomach.

"That's good." Sam says as Ritsu pulls down Masamune's shirt. Since his shirts didn't fit his belly Takano had lent him some of his. Just then the said man, Dean and Bobby came in.

"Who's hungry?" Dean asked.

"I am." Ritsu replies.

"Not surprising." Takano said and got straight to cooking. Lately he hadn't been talking at all and it was starting to worry Ritsu.

"Um, Mmph," Ritsu groans and grabs his stomach.

"You okay kid?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, it was just a kick." Ritsu replies and stands up.

* * *

-2 more months (7th month)-

Ritsu had started to adjust to being pregnant, even though it was a god's child. He got used to all the movement within his stomach and the odd cravings, but what he couldn't get was that Takano would barely talk to him. Ritsu tried to ask what was wrong, but Takano just shrugged it off, saying there was nothing wrong.

"How is it?" Ritsu asked Castiel who was once again feeling the life inside the brunette.

"Hmm," the angel hummed. "Seems to be perfectly healthy," He says and removes his hand.

"I see," Ritsu said pulling down the shirt.

"Hey," Takano says coming into the room.

"Hey Takano-san, what's up?" Ritsu asked trying to start up a conversation.

"Nothing much," Takano replied bluntly.

* * *

-2 more months (9th month, due soon)-

"How is he Cass?" Dean asked.

"He and the baby seem to be okay." the angel replied. "I can't believe it's due any day now."

Ritsu was in his ninth month and was due any day now. He was currently looking out the window while rubbing his stomach.

"Hey man, how you feeling?" Dean asked the brunette.

"Okay I guess." Ritsu replied. "Have you seen Takano-san?"

"Now that you mention it he went to the stairs." Dean replied.

"Thanks," Ritsu said and went after the man.

* * *

Ritsu left his apartment and found Takano sitting on the stairs while smoking a cigarette.

"Takano-san," The raven-haired man flinched when he heard Onodera. "What's up?" Ritsu asked.

"Nothing much really," Takano replied and went back to smoking.

"Okay, what's up with you lately?" Ritsu asks and Takano flinches again. "You know what I'm talking about." Ritsu says and moves closer.

"Don't come near me!" Takano shouts startling Ritsu. "Don't come near me, with that, with that thing in you."

"Takano-san…?" Ritsu said. "You, you jerk!" Ritsu shouts. "So you're going to abandon me because of this huh? Well I don't need, *sniff*!" Ritsu yelled and began leave when something stopped him.

"Onodera wait, that's not it!" Takano shouted standing up and grabbing Ritsu's wrist.

"Then what's it?" Ritsu replied turning around to face the man, only to meet a very upset look.

"It's just, why his child?" Takano said.

"Huh?" Ritsu asked.

"Why did you have born his child? Why?" Takano seemed on the verge of tears. "I love, I've loved you for 10 years and now this guy shows up out of nowhere and you have one night with him and your charring his child and not mine. And when I look at that thing, it makes me feel like I lost you again." The raven-haired bellowed out.

"Takano-sa…ah…" Ritsu groaned.

"Onodera are you okay?" Masamune asked looking at the shivering brunette.

"I'm…aahh!" Ritsu groaned and fell to his knees breathing heavily.

Takano then realized what was wrong. He quickly picked up the pregnant man and rushed back into the apartment where the others were.

"Help! I think his water just broke!" Takano shouted catching the full attention of the guys.

"Castiel help me get Onodera into the bedroom!" Sam shouted and took Ritsu from Takano's arms and headed straight to the bedroom and placed the panting man on the bed. "I'll some warm water." Sam said and went into the bathroom and came back with both a tub full of water and a towel. "You three leave." Sam said to Dean, Bobby and Takano.

"Alright," Bobby said as he and Dean practically dragged Takano out of the room.

"Just keep breathing, it's going be okay." Castiel said to Ritsu who was now only wearing a shirt and sweating and panting heavily.

"It hurts, it hurts! Hah, hah, aah!" Ritsu panted.

"It's okay, just stay calm." Sam said wiping the sweat off Ritsu's forehead.

* * *

-Meanwhile outside the room-

Takano was nervously pacing around the place worried about the man he loved.

"Dude, calm down you're going to wear out the floor." Dean said and took a sip of beer.

"How can you drink at a time like this?" Masamune asked.

"Please, idjit drinks anytime." Bobby says sitting on the couch.

* * *

-Back in the bedroom-

Ritsu was ready to push and was currently giving a real big one.

"Alright keep going I can see its head." Castiel said.

"Ah, aahh, Gyah…!" Ritsu groaned and nearly blacked out, but was snapped out of his daze when he heard a small cry.

"Wah, Wah, wah," it was the cry of a baby.

"Congrats, it's a boy Ritsu." Castiel says and gives the baby boy to Sam who then washes and wraps the bundle in a towel, then hands the boy over to his father.

Ritsu looked at the wailing child with soft chestnut brunette hair and pale skin. The then blinked it's eyes open to reveal amber gold. He looks up at his mother and stops crying, he then squeals in delight.

* * *

-Back outside the room-

The door suddenly creaks open to reveal Shussei to kōun himself dressed in fine clothing and with flower petals around him as he walks into the Livingroom, passed the three men and into the bedroom.

He looks at Ritsu and bundle he is holding with a smile.

"Hey!" the dark brunette man hears and turns to see an angry Takano. "I have a lot to say to you."

The man just waves his hand and walks toward Onodera. He then stretches his arms out to take the child, but Onodera shields him from the man.

"No please, please let me keep him." Onodera whimpered. "I know you maybe a god, but please let me have him."

The god just straightens up and nods at the brunette, he then leans forward and kisses the baby boy on the forehead. He then turns to leave the place and begins walking out.

"Hey wait a min…" Takano is cut off by the god placing a hand on the man's shoulder and whispers something to him.

He then walks out of the bedroom and the apartment just as Dean and Bobby come into the bedroom.

Takano walks over to the brunette and looks at the child. Tears couldn't help but flow out of his eyes as he looks at the little bundle of joy.

Castiel then walks over to the window and opens the curtains.

"Hey guys you might want to see this." the angel said and everyone (except Onodera who was basically bedridden) walks over and looks out the window. And what they saw shocked them.

The city was engulfed in beauty and brightness, with flowers blooming and people cheering.

"I'm guessing this is what happens when the birth is successful." Dean said.

"I guess that explains why the baby is also called the "Fortune Child"." Sam said.

Ritsu looked at his baby with love and calmness in his eyes. He then smiles and kisses the baby's forehead. The baby squeals in delight as a response and looks over at Takano. He then squeals and reaches out his toward arms the man.

Takano smiles and remembers what the god said to him.

* * *

-Shussei's words-

" _ **I entrust Ritsu and my son to you Takano. Promise to take care of both of them for me."**_

* * *

 **So what you guys think? I know weird right, the idea just came to me.**

 **P.S. please post your opinions on the is story.**


End file.
